


Pride

by danthezijn



Series: how it could have been [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV Rafe Adler, this is all about Rafe being proud tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Rafe's POV on finding the treasure





	Pride

After they meet up with the old guy – Victor Sullivan, seemingly a father figure in Nate’s life -  they continue their journey deeper into the Island. Rafe won’t admit it out loud, especially not with all the people around them, but he’s glad that Nate is here with him. Sam as well, to some extent. They had started this journey together after all, so it feels right to end it together as well.

 

Shoreline, Nadine especially, wasn’t pleased at first when he announced they would be continuing their journey together. They had lost a lot of guys to Nate and Sam, but the two of them had at least seemed apologetic about it. Besides, they’d gotten over it fairly quickly, exchanging techniques and strategies.

 

Right now, Nate was walking up front with Nadine, Nate looking at her conspiringly while Nadine looked vaguely amused and interested. Rafe wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that was about.

 

Sam and Sullivan followed them, also deep in a discussion that seemed to be about him, if the way the old man kept glancing back at him was any indication. Rafe pretended not to notice, but he was lying if he said he wasn’t curious. He was sure he’d hear about it eventually though. The old guy looked ready to give him a piece of his mind.

 

Rafe walked behind all of them, observing and making sure none of Nadine’s guys accidentally touched something they shouldn’t. This became even more important once they entered the cave (because _of course_ they would end up in the ominous looking cave).

 

The caves were magnificent. They did their best to retrieve as much of the treasure that was just lying around, but it was hard with all the traps. He could tell Shoreline was getting agitated. Nate and Sam, however, seemed to revel in the challenge. Rafe himself did as well. Sullivan had gone back to his plane, opening it up so that he could help transport the treasure.

 

And then they reached the ship.

 

Rafe heard the guys behind him gasp, and the only reason he’s able to keep it in is because he’s too in awe so make any noise at all. He glances at Nate, sees the wonder and fascination on his face and is _so glad_ that he got this second chance.

 

He composes himself quickly and barks out orders to the men to start collecting the treasure around the ship. Nate, Sam and himself are the only ones allowed to board the ship, if only to make sure no one accidentally activates one of the traps.

 

While Sam goes one way, he and Nate go the other. There’s even more inside the ship than all they found outside combined, and Rafe almost wants to cry right then and there. All these years of hard work have finally payed off. He feels Nate squeezing his hand and sees the same satisfaction and giddiness reflected in his eyes, although he’ll never admit to feeling the latter. The knowing smile Nate sends him tells him that he knows anyway.

 

They push open a door at the back of the cabin, and Rafe is kind of starting to feel faint. There’s even _more_ treasure, only this time the whole room is _full_ of it and this has got to be the treasure room.

 

They walk inside together, and all Rafe can do is look around in wonder. They knew there’d be a lot of treasure, and they knew it was even more than they thought at first, but this is just extreme. He’s about to say so to Nate, but sees him standing on the left side of the door with his shoulders slumped. He walks over, carefully putting his hand on Nate’s shoulder and standing next to him to look what’s got him so down all of a sudden.

 

There’s two corpses on the ground and it looks like they took each other down in a sword fight.

 

“Avery and Tew?” he asks, crouching down in order to get a better look. Nate crouches down next to him, but instead of looking sad like Rafe thought he was, he looks _relieved._

 

“I think so,” Nate breaths out, dragging his hand through his hair before smiling at Rafe. All Rafe can do is lift an eyebrow. Letting out a small laugh, Nate says, “I’m just glad it’s not us that ended up that way.”

 

Rafe understands.

 

He leans over and kisses Nate softly, standing up and dusting off his knees. He offers his hand to Nate, who gratefully takes it and hoists himself up. They look around the room again and grin to each other.

 

They finally found their treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> part 5 of 7
> 
> so it seems like Rafe might be my favourite cause his stories are the longest. i just can't help it. 
> 
> all mistakes are my own


End file.
